In Relation to a Hummingbird
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The hummingbird was made by Archangel Raphael long ago in respect to his favorite beloved youngest brother. And each and every day he lived up to his small winged counter part. The only difference between the two creatures; one needed to groom his wings regularly while the other did not. Or he was was supposed to at least. Easier said then done. Enter Lucifer.
1. chapter 1

**This if for my pal Robin0203! This was actually so fun to do! I know I still got some for you that aren't quite there yet, the endings and some middles just don't sound right! But I hope this one does! I really hope you like it!**

 **...**

The hummingbird, in all its colorful rapidly moving non-stopping fashion, had been crafted by the third born Archangel in respect to his beloved younger brother with the swift golden wings. He'd been too young at the time to realize the true humor behind such a thing, as the little golden devil was still much too young to use those wings of his, and didn't get the good laugh from it until years later when it had been brought into conversation and the aforementioned golden devil's face went red from embarrassment.

But Gabriel still continued to live up to his famed little counterpart even to this day, never in one place for much to long and always moving.

The only difference between the two was that one had wings that did not need to be groomed, and the other did.

Which was an entire different issue all on its own.

Being who he was, the Messenger _didn't_ like to stay in one position, in one place, for far too long. He had always been that way, since he was nothing more then a small thing toddling around on two chubby legs who liked to woddle around and plop himself down at Father's feet and rest when he did become tired.

To date, there are only three others who could get the Messenger calmed enough to groom his wings; Father, Lucifer, and sometimes depending on his mood, Raphael.

Father, well, Father could do anything He pleased.

Raphael often times used this tone of voice that clearly read 'Do what I say or the next check up might be your last'.

But Lucifer, he played along to the Messengers games, he didn't threaten or anything like that, he coaxed. He was playful, gentle, and enjoyed the challenge of getting hold of the wildly Messenger.

There was a method to get the golden winged menace to come to you for grooming, one that Lucifer had perfected over the years, and Michael found absolutely amusing.

First, you had to know your targets weakness.

Don't let him fool you, he'd been just as bad as Gabriel was, Michael would atest to that. But Lucifer loved having his wings scratched, something that his older brother _knew_ and _used_ even still to get the Morningstar to relax and allow him to groom.

Gabriel liked sweets, nothing too much, but savory.

Lucifer liked to use honeycombs.

A piece to entice him, and another to coax him down, and the last for when he was finished.

Second, know how to get your target to relax.

LIke his older brother, Gabriel liked to be warm, to curl up somewhere in a patch of soft grass (or on Michael's cloak ) and soak in the sun. His brother never minded when one requested to use his cloak for napping purposes and would even point out the warmest part of the garden.

Gabriel was drawn to the red fabric, that meant protection and smelled like big brother, and like a hummingbird drawn to a bright flower, he made his own way to curl up against the fabric.

He hummed and looked up at the feeling of a hand running through his hair, meeting his brothers cool bue gaze, and smiled. His eyes were drawn to the little bit of sticky honey covered goodness that his brother held up.

"Gabe, want a treat? It's a fresh one."

The young archangel nodded immediately and opened his mouth when it was held out to him, it was sweet, and savory, warm and soft, but crunchy.

"Was it good?", Lucifer sat above his head, legs crossed, and looked down at him with bright eyes. He was amused. Gabriel nodded wanting more, but knowing already how this entire thing played out. He knew his older brother's game.

"Do you want another?"

Whiskey eyes turned upwards when, to his surprise, another piece was offered over. He nodded opening his mouth for the treat and his brother plopped it in, watching fondly as he closed to munch on it slowly.

"Your pretty wings need groomed Gabe, is it okay if I groom them?"

The Messenger nodded, still munching slowly on his honey comb piece, Lucifer smiled down at him softly and pet his hair back. Reaching over to his right he grabbed at the basin of warm soapy water the silken wash clothes hanging over the side. Gabriel's wings were too bad this time, not too dirty, and it wouldn't take too long.

Dipping the cloth into the basin he wrung out the excess and gently rubbed it through the feathers. The golden quills darkened as they got wet, and stuck together, he worked in under the feathers and wiped at the sensitive skin underneath. Gabriel hummed again liking the feeling of having his wings rubbed, and scooted closer an inch or so.

Lucifer smiled at him, having seen it, and dipped the cloth back into the basin.

Grooming made the Messenger sleepy.

Perhaps why he did not take to it well.

Sleep made him stay in place for longer then he liked.

Still, his focus was on the grooming, wiping the feathers clean and allowing the vinigar like mixture to coat the feathers and get at any mites that might have gathered during the young archangels adventures and duties as Messenger.

Mites were a tricky business if not prevented.

He pulled some of the few damaged feathers free, healing as he did as to not disturb him with the sting of it, and set about drying.

It was best to let wings air dry completely, but it wasn't too bad if one used a warm dry cloth to wipe away the excess water left on top of the waterproofing down.

Straightening the feathers next, as they dried, made sure that they would dry fluidly and in place. Leaving the grooming to take a shorter amount of time then it would if one did not straighten the plummage until after they had dried completely.

Once done with that he moved onto the second pair, three in total, and made a face as he pulled a small twig out from under a flight feather.

"Gabe? Were you rolling in the forests? Again?"

"Hmm? Mhmmm."

Sighing fondly, Lucifer rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head, turning back to his work. The flight feathers were always the worst to groom. But also the best. Given the circumstance and the situation, he may or may attack these ones with playful tickles and scratches while he works, depending on how annoying his brother had been before he made it to this set. But Gabriel had been more behaved for grooming today so he was spared.

Massaging the skin underneath, after having washed and straightened, Gabriel mewed softly and leaned in even closer.

"You want your grooming treat now or later?"

Lucifer smiled when the younger angel nuzzled into his leg, and reached up to brush his fingers through his soft hair, "Later."

"Okay little brother. Why don't you take a nap, let yourself rest up, it'll be here when you wake."

Gabriel nodded, dropping off quick when his older brother scratched at his upper back, humming softly under his breath a tune reserved for these lazy grooming times. Designed to do what it did, and Lucifer watched fondly as Gabriel pulled a fist full of the cloak up to his face and gave a soft snore.

 _Lucifer, 75._

 _Gabriel, 2._

He was still reigning grooming champ.

"They are going to look absolutely stunning when they dry."

Lucifer smiled up at the voice, his eyes meeting those of his older brother, Michael smiled in return and sat next to him letting his fingers itch into his brothers rose god wings for a moment. He sighed and rolled his shoulders into the touch.

"It is almost time for you to groom, your molt is coming."

"It's fine, you know I groom regularly, no worries."

The hand pulled away much too soon for his liking but he made no word to such things. Michael's smile down at him though let him him know perfectly well that his older brother knew despite his silence.

"No brother, _I_ groom regularly while you often times fall asleep purring like a small kitten, no worries _I_ will ensure you groom before your molt."

Gabriel interrupted them, moving, twisting in his sleep towards them. They went silent, wanting to make this moment of peace from their younger brother last longer, and scratched softly at his back and shoulders. He fell off again and nuzzled into his oldest brothers cloak again. They smiled at him and shook there heads.

"Why does he always groom so easily with you?"

"Because he likes the honeycombs."

"You coax him with sweets?"

Lucifer grinned up at him, his eyes shining mischievously, "And yet, I can get him calmed enough to groom him, don't be upset because you didn't think of it first old man."

"Watch yourself baby brother, that tone of yours is treading a fine line, your own grooming is coming up."

The underlying threat was taken seriously and he muttered a soft apology, Michael waved it off fondly and dismissed it, petting the blonde hair softly when his brother laid his head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you rest too little brother? It has been a long day for you as well."

A soft snore made him chuckle softly.


	2. Molting Season

True to the eldests word, his molt had been fast approaching, it only gave him about a month and a half until it hit him full force.

Michael looked up at the knock to his office door, hand stilling over the paperwork he'd been filling out and treaties he'd been signing, "Come in." The door opened softly and he smiled at the familiar blonde head that poked in.

"Luci? What can I do for you?"

"Micha, you know I love you, right?"

He tilted his head at the question, smile quirking slightly, eyes shining with amusement.

"Of course Luci. What brings you here?"

Lucifer picked at the sleeve of his robe, twitching every minute or two, "Ummmmm I just...Just wanted to let you know that I really really love you."

"Luci.", His tone was firm, amused, but firm and Lucifer gulped slightly at that tone. It was big brother's 'no-nonsense' tone, "What's wrong?" the smile spread over his features, "Was I right?"

Lucifer looked up at him pitifully, reaching over to scratch at his shoulder as best as he could with what he could reach, whining softly. He was going to eat his words, that arguing he'd put up when Michael had warned him about his molting coming up.

"Was I-"

"Micha please! It itches really bad!"

Michael chuckled softly, pushing his chair back and setting his pen down, "Does it now? And what would you like me to do about it?"

"Michaaa! Please?"

"Ask politely."

Lucifer bit his lip, biting back his pride, and bowed his head downwards respectfully. His brother was enjoying this, savoring the moment for what it was, but Michael was the only one who knew how to make his molting less miserable.

"Please Micha, will you scratch my wings?

His older brother beckoned him over, "Of course. Come here baby brother."

Lucifer smiled, scurrying across the floor and stepping into his brothers arms, "Shall we go lay in big brothers bed?"

He nodded into his brothers shoulder, elated when his fingers slowly itched up to his shoulders, leaning into his strong shoulder. Michael pulled him in closer, lips brushing across his temple, scratching a path across his shoulders.

"Come then baby brother."

"Micha it's really bad!"

Michael's room was always the perfect degree of warmth, his bed was the softest and the pillows the fluffiest, "Take your shirt off little brother."

Lucifer shrugged his top off and climbed on his big brothers bed as Michael moved about to gather some much needed supplies; a bowl of warm water, some rags, a new shirt (one of his own as Luci always rested better in one of his own) before sitting down next to his beloved little brother.

"Good boy Luci, good boy."

He rubbed lightly at his shoulders, "Shall I scratch your pretty wings Luci?"

Lucifer nodded quickly.

"Will you let big brother groom you if he scratches your wings?"

Another nod and Michael chuckled, "It's a deal then baby brother.", he ruffled through the feathers gently straightening them and pulling the damaged ones free completely. Once he was done with that he reached for the bowl of warm water and rags, washing through the feathers. Lucifer hummed and purred contentedly, nuzzling into his brothers leg happily.

He worked through the primaries and then the secondaries.

Lucifer was adorable when groomed, he purred when you scratched and he got all sleepy and cuddly, Michael found it endearing and adorable.

"Here baby brother lets get the shirt on, arms up Star Shine, here we go."

He shook his head, comfy and blissful, Michael scratched a finger over his ear and Lucifer bat at him, giggling softly.

"Come on Star Shine, lets get this on now, come on I don't want to keep at this ticklish little ear but I will if I must."

Lucifer giggled and shoo his head sleepily, "Okay Micha."

"Arms up."

The sleepy Morning Star did as he was told and Michael slipped his old top over his head, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Good angel, go to sleep little one, grooming always makes you sleepy."

"Stay?"

"Of course, go to sleep."

"Okay, best big brother ever."

"I know."


End file.
